Walking Dead Abraham And Sasha Finding Love Again
by RavenHollow
Summary: In The Alexandrian safe zone.Abraham and Sasha grow closer in the midst of danger.
1. Like The First Time

"I'll take a car and ride next to just can't be him."Sasha said."I'll go with her."Abraham replied."Got a question for you. Just some intel before our little road trip tomorrow."Abraham asked.

"Ask me."Sasha replied."You doing this 'cause you want to die?"Abraham asked."No."Sasha replied.

"What's going on back there?"Daryl radioed."Half of them broke off! They're going toward Alexandria! You keep going!"Rick Radioed back.

"What is it?"Sasha asked."Keep moving. I'll catch ya!"Abraham shouted."Abraham!"Sasha exclaimed."I'm just livin' darlin'. Woo! Just like you."Abraham replied.

"All right."Sasha radioed."That's 20?"Daryl radioed back."It will be. 642 is a mile ahead. We gotta put distance between us and them before the turnoff."Sasha said."So floor it."Abraham replied.

"All right, try to keep up."Daryl said."Daryl, have you looked at this car?Believe me, we want to get back there, too."Sasha said.

"Leave it."Sasha ordered."Just gonna give it a last little polish."Abraham replied."What the hell you got to grin about?"Sasha asked.

"We won, darlin'."Abraham replied."There could be more."Sasha said."Screw it."Abraham replied.

"Sasha?Abraham, are you there?"Daryl radioed."There, it's bike's are his shells."Sasha said.

"He fired at 'em, got away. He caught a good bounce."Abraham replied."There aren't enough people around to just wait around for somebody to they couldn't have just been watching us, not with what we were doing."Sasha said.

"Nah, they were looking to chew up someone in particular."Abraham replied."Whoever the hell they , you copy?Daryl?"Sasha radioed.

"Dollars to doughnuts, he's on his way back to Alexandria now."Abraham replied."He wouldn't leave us behind."Sasha said.

"He already did."Abraham replied."But he came we go look for him."The best way to find a tracker is to stay him find you."Sasha said.

"You just want us to sit here with our precious leathers in our hands?"Abraham asked.

" 't."Sasha said."What?"Abraham asked."You're smarter than don't need to leave bread crumbs."Sasha said.

"How come gorgeous over here is still standing?"Abraham asked."He can't get 's locked. We're fine."Sasha replied

"Stand watch or sleep."Sasha said."The former. Straight through the night."Do a little shopping, maybe."Abraham replied.

"Can't sleep?"Abraham asked."What does it look like?"Sasha asked."I just wanted to know if it was a choice."Abraham replied.

"You have no idea how much I want to release that thing from this plane of our new home?Should we give him a name?"Abraham asked.

"You got yourself into this.I was driving that car solo until you chose to come with."Sasha said."Oh, I didn't have a choice there."Abraham replied.

"Tell me why."Sasha said."You going stag was not an option."Abraham replied."Tell me why."Sasha said.

"You were out of control for a good while there. Just about took my arm off on the road to paradise. You remember that?"Abraham asked.

"I do. I'm in control now."Sasha replied."Me, too."Abraham said."That's why you wanna kill that walker? The one down the street? The guys in the car? 'Cause you're in control."Sasha replied.

"Cause loose ends make my ass itch. If I have not gotten my psyche situated straight, it's because the shit's continually been hitting the fan without respite."Abraham said.

"Oh, there's been respite. There was a party."Sasha replied."Oh, I remember that. You had the time of your life there."Abraham said.

"You don't have to throw yourself out of a moving car... to feel like you're calling the 's jump out of an airplane, you don't have choices after you play some chicken with the ground, but you pull the rip cord, you if you have a roof over your head, you have food, you have walls... you have choices. And without walkers and bullets and sh1t hitting the fan, you're accountable for them. I mean, hell, you're always accountable. It's just with all that other noise, you know people won't notice."Sasha replied.

"Stand watch or sleep."Sasha said."The former. Straight through the night."Abraham 'll reassess in the morning."Abraham said.

"What do you mean?"Sasha asked."What the hell we're doing here."Abraham replied.

"Well, howdy, gentleman."Abraham greets."Where did you get that?"Sasha asked."It is the fruit of some off-the-chart stupidity. Some Grade-A, butt steak idiocy."Abraham replied.

"Self-awareness is a beautiful thing."Sasha said."Yes, it is."Abraham replied.

"You see, I know this group and I know Rick. And whatever happened back there is being managed and kicked right up into its own ass one way or another. I know that. We got beer... and air conditioning... and walls. The table is set for the rest of our lives, and I hope those years to be long and fruitful. I see that time before me... and I've been feeling the urge to make some plays... before the great cosmic Pete comes to cut my throat unceremoniously and I gurgle my last breath. Well, things are gonna go on for a while before that, and that hadn't occurred to me before. I've been kind of living check to check on that point. I like the way you call bullshit, Sasha. I believe I'd like to get to know you a whole lot better."Abraham said.

"That one of your plays? What makes you think I want that?"Sasha asked."A man can tell."Abraham replied."Well...you got some stuff to take care of."Sasha said.

"Yeah. I do."Abraham replied."Rick, you copy?Anybody?Say it again?"Daryl asked."Help."A Stranger replied.

Sasha had butterflies in her stomach that just wouldn't let up no matter what she truth Sasha had put aside romance after losing Bob much like Tyreese had done with Karen but Barb had rescued him in a way Sasha knew she couldn't.

Now Abraham was doing it in his own way for her."Daryl."Sasha exclaimed."Yeah, I see."Daryl replied."What in the holy shit."Abraham exclaimed.

"Why don't you come on out. Join us in the road. If you want to resist and try something. I mean, it's a choice, I guess. But we will end your ass. We will split you right in two. Straight through to the sinuses. So, come 's great. Doing well right out of the gate. Now step two. Hand over your weapons."The unknown Biker ordered.

"Why should we?"Daryl asked."Well they're not yours."The unknown Biker replied."What?"Abraham asked."See... your weapons, your truck, the fuel in your truck, if you got mints in your glove compartment, if you got porn underneath the seat, change in the seats, hell the seats themselves, the floor mats, your maps, the stash of emergency napkins you got there in your console, none of those things are yours anymore."The Unknown Biker replied.

"Whose are they?"Sasha asked."Your property now belongs to if you can get your hands on a tanker, you're people our person wants to know. So let's get those sidearms, shall we? Right now. If you have to eat shit, best not to nibble. Bite, chew, swallow, repeat. It goes quicker."The unknown Biker said.

"Thank see, usually we introduce ourselves by just popping one of you right off the bat. But you seem like reasonable people. I mean, you're sportin' dress blues, for Christ's sake. And, like I said, we're gonna drive you back to where you were. I mean, do you know how awkward it is carpooling with someone whose friend or friends you've just killed? Oof. But I told you not to ask questions. And what does this ginger do? So that's that. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me."The Unknown Biker said.

"Wait! Wait."Sasha pleads."Who's Negan?"Abraham asked."Ding, Dong / Hell's Bells."The Unknown Biker exclaimed."You don't have to do this."Sasha said.

"Shut up."Abraham replied." I am talking to the man."Sasha said."No, you're not.I'm not gonna kill you. Wait, wait. You know what? Yes, I am!"The unknown Biker said.

"Son of a bitch was tougher than he looks."Daryl replied."Did he cut you?"Sasha asked."A little. What a bunch of assholes."Daryl replied.

"Nibble on that."So there we were, scraping our sacks in the targets in the dunes. All of us sweating and swearing. Sure as hell beat sitting on our asses 30 clicks to nowhere waiting for our humpbacked friend to defecate the keys to our transport."Abraham said

"Camels don't eat keys."Sasha replied."They do, it did. And it shit it out. I shit you not."Abraham said."You're an idiot."Sasha replied.

"I've never denied new world. I still can't stop thinking about Maggie having a pup. In this."Abraham said.

"What about it?"Sasha asked."You know, the way things go. The way they can."Abraham replied."Yeah. Maybe that's why. Because the way things go."Sasha said.

"You already called me an idiot."Abraham replied."Never had to."Sasha said.

"Packing your stilettos? We'll only be gone a night."Rosita said."I'm going."Abraham replied.

"I am, too, but tomorrow."Rosita said."I'm leaving."Abraham replied."Why?"Rosita asked.

"It happens."Abraham replied."Are you serious?"Rosita asked."This is how I want it."Abraham replied."Why?"Rosita asked.

"Why are dingleberries brown?It's just the way shit is."Abraham replied"No, no. After everything we've been through, you are not walking out that door unless you can tell me why."Tell me!Tell me why!"Rosita demanded.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the last woman on Earth. You're not."Abraham said.

"I see you've tied back your Tennessee waterfall there."Abraham replied." I won't lie. I liked it. I may very well miss it. The feeling of the billowy curtain catching the breeze some days was straight-up bliss. But brass tacks - The hair doesn't make the man, the man makes the man."Eugene said.

"Guard duty, weapon training, changing up the hairstyle, swigging some swagger with the ladies, spitting game..."Abraham replied.

"If you don't spit game you are 's simple, really. As with any RPG, tabletop, electronic, or otherwise, the key to survival is to allow oneself to be shaped by the assigned environment. In doing so, a broad range of capabilities are acquired, allowing one to flip the script and use said capabilities to shape said environment to maximum longevity. I'm saying I'm in the process of said step two. I've changed, adapted, I'm a survivor."Eugene said.

"Keep telling yourself that."Abraham replied."You about ready to spill the pintos on what the hell it is we're doing here? Eugene."Abraham asked.

"We're gonna manufacture bullets here. I've been chewing the cud on this for a few days now. The Hilltop's dry, our supply's finite. So not only are bullets vital for defense, but per the law of supply and demand, a full cartridge is now the coin of the land."Eugene replied.

"Making bullets from scratch."Abraham said."Spent casings, but the innards are all us. And by us, I mean me."Eugene replied.

"And you think you can do that... here? With just this?"Abraham asked."Well, the digs well require a thorough scrubbing. We'll have to scare up a hella ton of lead, but, yes. I most definitely almost certainly think I can do that here."Eugene replied.

"That, my friend, is some damn fine genuine outside-the-box thinking."Abraham said." I had full control of the situation."Eugene replied.

"You had better luck picking up a turd by its clean end."Abraham said."I'm gonna allow you to apologize for saying that. So how about you do so right now?"Eugene asked.

"Jimmy down there almost ate your face, dumbass."Abraham replied."Denise!"Daryl shouts as he dives on her in time for the arrow to miss them and hit the ground.

"I should've killed you."Daryl said."Yeah, you probably should've. Well, here we are. Kind of begs the question, right? Who brought this on who? I mean, I get that you'll have to just take my word for this, but... she wasn't even the one I was aiming I said, kicks like a bitch."Dwight replied.

"Well, Rosita... it's not what I want. It's what you and Daryl are going to do. You're gonna let us into your little complex. It looks like it's just beautiful in there. And then you're gonna let us take whatever and whoever we want... or we blow Eugene's brains out. And then yours. And then his. I hope it doesn't come to that, really. Nobody else has to die. We just try and start with one. You know... maximum impact to get our point across. So what's it gonna be? You tell me."Dwight demands.

"You wanna kill someone, you start with our companion hiding over there behind the oil barrels. He's a first-class A-hole and he deserves it so much more than us three."Eugene replied.

"Do you apologize for questioning my skills?"Eugene asked."I apologize for questioning your skills. You know how to bite a dick, Eugene. I mean that with the utmost of respect. Welcome to stage two."Abraham replied.

"Don't welcome me. I've been here for a while."Eugene said."You okay?"Sasha asked."It could be thirty years for us here."And that's still too short."You said I had choices,"You have them too."Abraham said."Come inside."Sasha replied.

Abraham followed Sasha inside the house closing the door behind him."You don't know how happy I was to see you outside."Sasha said.

"Like I said a man can I was glad to make it back here to Savior dicks have a hard on for us they almost killed Denise."Abraham replied.

"I know."Sasha said."While I was out there before all hell broke loose,I got you something.I know this is sudden and we are getting to know each other. but you are the woman I want Sasha and I want you to be my wife."Abraham said.

"Yes,Abraham I'll marry you."Sasha replied."Hot Damn Sasha!If that don't make me the happiest man in Alexandria I don't know what does."Abraham said between kissing every inch of her he could reach.

"I'm happy too,this is the happiest I've been in along time."Sasha scooped Sasha up in his arms heading to the master bedroom laying her down on the bed in a fluid just let the moment take them on a ride that would last till the early morning hours.

Sasha had no idea she was ovulating, and it didn't occur that she and Abraham,could be making pancakes of their very own.

Not even worrying about what Tyreese might say at this mattered was their own little paradise.

"I'll take a car and ride next to just can't be him."Sasha said."I'll go with her."Abraham replied."Got a question for you. Just some intel before our little road trip tomorrow."Abraham asked.

"Ask me."Sasha replied."You doing this 'cause you want to die?"Abraham asked."No."Sasha replied.

"What's going on back there?"Daryl radioed."Half of them broke off! They're going toward Alexandria! You keep going!"Rick Radioed back.

"What is it?"Sasha asked."Keep moving. I'll catch ya!"Abraham shouted."Abraham!"Sasha exclaimed."I'm just livin' darlin'. Woo! Just like you."Abraham replied.

"All right."Sasha radioed."That's 20?"Daryl radioed back."It will be. 642 is a mile ahead. We gotta put distance between us and them before the turnoff."Sasha said."So floor it."Abraham replied.

"All right, try to keep up."Daryl said."Daryl, have you looked at this car?Believe me, we want to get back there, too."Sasha said.

"Leave it."Sasha ordered."Just gonna give it a last little polish."Abraham replied."What the hell you got to grin about?"Sasha asked.

"We won, darlin'."Abraham replied."There could be more."Sasha said."Screw it."Abraham replied.

"Sasha?Abraham, are you there?"Daryl radioed."There, it's bike's are his shells."Sasha said.

"He fired at 'em, got away. He caught a good bounce."Abraham replied."There aren't enough people around to just wait around for somebody to they couldn't have just been watching us, not with what we were doing."Sasha said.

"Nah, they were looking to chew up someone in particular."Abraham replied."Whoever the hell they , you copy?Daryl?"Sasha radioed.

"Dollars to doughnuts, he's on his way back to Alexandria now."Abraham replied."He wouldn't leave us behind."Sasha said.

"He already did."Abraham replied."But he came we go look for him."The best way to find a tracker is to stay him find you."Sasha said.

"You just want us to sit here with our precious leathers in our hands?"Abraham asked.

" 't."Sasha said."What?"Abraham asked."You're smarter than don't need to leave bread crumbs."Sasha said.

"How come gorgeous over here is still standing?"Abraham asked."He can't get 's locked. We're fine."Sasha replied

"Stand watch or sleep."Sasha said."The former. Straight through the night."Do a little shopping, maybe."Abraham replied.

"Can't sleep?"Abraham asked."What does it look like?"Sasha asked."I just wanted to know if it was a choice."Abraham replied.

"You have no idea how much I want to release that thing from this plane of our new home?Should we give him a name?"Abraham asked.

"You got yourself into this.I was driving that car solo until you chose to come with."Sasha said."Oh, I didn't have a choice there."Abraham replied.

"Tell me why."Sasha said."You going stag was not an option."Abraham replied."Tell me why."Sasha said.

"You were out of control for a good while there. Just about took my arm off on the road to paradise. You remember that?"Abraham asked.

"I do. I'm in control now."Sasha replied."Me, too."Abraham said."That's why you wanna kill that walker? The one down the street? The guys in the car? 'Cause you're in control."Sasha replied.

"Cause loose ends make my ass itch. If I have not gotten my psyche situated straight, it's because the shit's continually been hitting the fan without respite."Abraham said.

"Oh, there's been respite. There was a party."Sasha replied."Oh, I remember that. You had the time of your life there."Abraham said.

"You don't have to throw yourself out of a moving car... to feel like you're calling the 's jump out of an airplane, you don't have choices after you play some chicken with the ground, but you pull the rip cord, you if you have a roof over your head, you have food, you have walls... you have choices. And without walkers and bullets and sh1t hitting the fan, you're accountable for them. I mean, hell, you're always accountable. It's just with all that other noise, you know people won't notice."Sasha replied.

"Stand watch or sleep."Sasha said."The former. Straight through the night."Abraham 'll reassess in the morning."Abraham said.

"What do you mean?"Sasha asked."What the hell we're doing here."Abraham replied.

"Well, howdy, gentleman."Abraham greets."Where did you get that?"Sasha asked."It is the fruit of some off-the-chart stupidity. Some Grade-A, butt steak idiocy."Abraham replied.

"Self-awareness is a beautiful thing."Sasha said."Yes, it is."Abraham replied.

"You see, I know this group and I know Rick. And whatever happened back there is being managed and kicked right up into its own ass one way or another. I know that. We got beer... and air conditioning... and walls. The table is set for the rest of our lives, and I hope those years to be long and fruitful. I see that time before me... and I've been feeling the urge to make some plays... before the great cosmic Pete comes to cut my throat unceremoniously and I gurgle my last breath. Well, things are gonna go on for a while before that, and that hadn't occurred to me before. I've been kind of living check to check on that point. I like the way you call bullshit, Sasha. I believe I'd like to get to know you a whole lot better."Abraham said.

"That one of your plays? What makes you think I want that?"Sasha asked."A man can tell."Abraham replied."Well...you got some stuff to take care of."Sasha said.

"Yeah. I do."Abraham replied."Rick, you copy?Anybody?Say it again?"Daryl asked."Help."A Stranger replied.

Sasha had butterflies in her stomach that just wouldn't let up no matter what she truth Sasha had put aside romance after losing Bob much like Tyreese had done with Karen but Barb had rescued him in a way Sasha knew she couldn't.

Now Abraham was doing it in his own way for her."Daryl."Sasha exclaimed."Yeah, I see."Daryl replied."What in the holy shit."Abraham exclaimed.

"Why don't you come on out. Join us in the road. If you want to resist and try something. I mean, it's a choice, I guess. But we will end your ass. We will split you right in two. Straight through to the sinuses. So, come 's great. Doing well right out of the gate. Now step two. Hand over your weapons."The unknown Biker ordered.

"Why should we?"Daryl asked."Well they're not yours."The unknown Biker replied."What?"Abraham asked."See... your weapons, your truck, the fuel in your truck, if you got mints in your glove compartment, if you got porn underneath the seat, change in the seats, hell the seats themselves, the floor mats, your maps, the stash of emergency napkins you got there in your console, none of those things are yours anymore."The Unknown Biker replied.

"Whose are they?"Sasha asked."Your property now belongs to if you can get your hands on a tanker, you're people our person wants to know. So let's get those sidearms, shall we? Right now. If you have to eat shit, best not to nibble. Bite, chew, swallow, repeat. It goes quicker."The unknown Biker said.

"Thank see, usually we introduce ourselves by just popping one of you right off the bat. But you seem like reasonable people. I mean, you're sportin' dress blues, for Christ's sake. And, like I said, we're gonna drive you back to where you were. I mean, do you know how awkward it is carpooling with someone whose friend or friends you've just killed? Oof. But I told you not to ask questions. And what does this ginger do? So that's that. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me."The Unknown Biker said.

"Wait! Wait."Sasha pleads."Who's Negan?"Abraham asked."Ding, Dong / Hell's Bells."The Unknown Biker exclaimed."You don't have to do this."Sasha said.

"Shut up."Abraham replied." I am talking to the man."Sasha said."No, you're not.I'm not gonna kill you. Wait, wait. You know what? Yes, I am!"The unknown Biker said.

"Son of a bitch was tougher than he looks."Daryl replied."Did he cut you?"Sasha asked."A little. What a bunch of assholes."Daryl replied.

"Nibble on that."So there we were, scraping our sacks in the targets in the dunes. All of us sweating and swearing. Sure as hell beat sitting on our asses 30 clicks to nowhere waiting for our humpbacked friend to defecate the keys to our transport."Abraham said

"Camels don't eat keys."Sasha replied."They do, it did. And it shit it out. I shit you not."Abraham said."You're an idiot."Sasha replied.

"I've never denied new world. I still can't stop thinking about Maggie having a pup. In this."Abraham said.

"What about it?"Sasha asked."You know, the way things go. The way they can."Abraham replied."Yeah. Maybe that's why. Because the way things go."Sasha said.

"You already called me an idiot."Abraham replied."Never had to."Sasha said.

"Packing your stilettos? We'll only be gone a night."Rosita said."I'm going."Abraham replied.

"I am, too, but tomorrow."Rosita said."I'm leaving."Abraham replied."Why?"Rosita asked.

"It happens."Abraham replied."Are you serious?"Rosita asked."This is how I want it."Abraham replied."Why?"Rosita asked.

"Why are dingleberries brown?It's just the way shit is."Abraham replied"No, no. After everything we've been through, you are not walking out that door unless you can tell me why."Tell me!Tell me why!"Rosita demanded.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the last woman on Earth. You're not."Abraham said.

"I see you've tied back your Tennessee waterfall there."Abraham replied." I won't lie. I liked it. I may very well miss it. The feeling of the billowy curtain catching the breeze some days was straight-up bliss. But brass tacks - The hair doesn't make the man, the man makes the man."Eugene said.

"Guard duty, weapon training, changing up the hairstyle, swigging some swagger with the ladies, spitting game..."Abraham replied.

"If you don't spit game you are 's simple, really. As with any RPG, tabletop, electronic, or otherwise, the key to survival is to allow oneself to be shaped by the assigned environment. In doing so, a broad range of capabilities are acquired, allowing one to flip the script and use said capabilities to shape said environment to maximum longevity. I'm saying I'm in the process of said step two. I've changed, adapted, I'm a survivor."Eugene said.

"Keep telling yourself that."Abraham replied."You about ready to spill the pintos on what the hell it is we're doing here? Eugene."Abraham asked.

"We're gonna manufacture bullets here. I've been chewing the cud on this for a few days now. The Hilltop's dry, our supply's finite. So not only are bullets vital for defense, but per the law of supply and demand, a full cartridge is now the coin of the land."Eugene replied.

"Making bullets from scratch."Abraham said."Spent casings, but the innards are all us. And by us, I mean me."Eugene replied.

"And you think you can do that... here? With just this?"Abraham asked."Well, the digs well require a thorough scrubbing. We'll have to scare up a hella ton of lead, but, yes. I most definitely almost certainly think I can do that here."Eugene replied.

"That, my friend, is some damn fine genuine outside-the-box thinking."Abraham said." I had full control of the situation."Eugene replied.

"You had better luck picking up a turd by its clean end."Abraham said."I'm gonna allow you to apologize for saying that. So how about you do so right now?"Eugene asked.

"Jimmy down there almost ate your face, dumbass."Abraham replied."Denise!"Daryl shouts as he dives on her in time for the arrow to miss them and hit the ground.

"I should've killed you."Daryl said."Yeah, you probably should've. Well, here we are. Kind of begs the question, right? Who brought this on who? I mean, I get that you'll have to just take my word for this, but... she wasn't even the one I was aiming I said, kicks like a bitch."Dwight replied.

"Well, Rosita... it's not what I want. It's what you and Daryl are going to do. You're gonna let us into your little complex. It looks like it's just beautiful in there. And then you're gonna let us take whatever and whoever we want... or we blow Eugene's brains out. And then yours. And then his. I hope it doesn't come to that, really. Nobody else has to die. We just try and start with one. You know... maximum impact to get our point across. So what's it gonna be? You tell me."Dwight demands.

"You wanna kill someone, you start with our companion hiding over there behind the oil barrels. He's a first-class A-hole and he deserves it so much more than us three."Eugene replied.

"Do you apologize for questioning my skills?"Eugene asked."I apologize for questioning your skills. You know how to bite a dick, Eugene. I mean that with the utmost of respect. Welcome to stage two."Abraham replied.

"Don't welcome me. I've been here for a while."Eugene said."You okay?"Sasha asked."It could be thirty years for us here."And that's still too short."You said I had choices,"You have them too."Abraham said."Come inside."Sasha replied.

Abraham followed Sasha inside the house closing the door behind him."You don't know how happy I was to see you outside."Sasha said.

"Like I said a man can I was glad to make it back here to Savior dicks have a hard on for us they almost killed Denise."Abraham replied.

"I know."Sasha said."While I was out there before all hell broke loose,I got you something.I know this is sudden and we are getting to know each other. but you are the woman I want Sasha and I want you to be my wife."Abraham said.

"Yes,Abraham I'll marry you."Sasha replied."Hot Damn Sasha!If that don't make me the happiest man in Alexandria I don't know what does."Abraham said between kissing every inch of her he could reach.

"I'm happy too,this is the happiest I've been in along time."Sasha scooped Sasha up in his arms heading to the master bedroom laying her down on the bed in a fluid just let the moment take them on a ride that would last till the early morning hours.

Sasha had no idea she was ovulating, and it didn't occur that she and Abraham,could be making pancakes of their very own.

Not even worrying about what Tyreese might say at this mattered was their own little paradise.


	2. East End of Hell

Sasha woke up feeling the happiest she had ever been in a long quickly took a shower and brushed her dressed she was greeted by wonderful smells and Abraham's whistling a tune.

"Good morning sweetheart."Abraham greeted."Morning Abraham."Sasha turned on the Cd player and the song with you I'm born again begins to play.

"What are you making?"Sasha asked."Eggs sausage and toast."Abraham replied.

"Wow this is great."Sasha said."I'm glad you like it sweetheart."Abraham replied.

"I'm going to talk to Tyreese about us."Sasha said."You want me to come with you?"Abraham asked.

"You sure you wanna come along?"Sasha asked."We're in this together so yeah I want to."Abraham replied.

"Where are you going?"Rosita asked."Out."Daryl replied."No shit. You got specifics?"Abraham asked.

"Whoa! Make room for my freckled ass."Abraham afraid... to go back to it? Let somebody close?"Abraham asked.

"Yeah. Yeah."Rick replied."Mm. Me, too. But now... I think I'm that much more ready to tear the world a brand new asshole. Any second now."Abraham said.

How come you never let me drive the truck?"Eugene asked." I didn't think you could do it. I was wrong. You're a survivor. You always were. We just didn't know it. Me and you both."Abraham replied.

"They're out there, so I'm gonna be there with you. We are."Abraham said."Package deal."Sasha replied.

"Uh, what she said. I know I can be of some help. Now's the time and here's the place. Don't shine me. I'll be your anchorman, yes, I damn will."Eugene said.

"What the bitch?"Abraham exclaimed."There, you got it on Shelton. Golf course, country clubs, sloping terrain. No bum rush from the boogeyman. We'd see then from a good piece. It is a longer trip by a third, but we'd get the scenic safety and clear-cut dingles and glens."Eugene said.

"You're being serious, right?"Sasha asked."As coronary thrombosis."Eugene replied."You think we could do it?"Abraham asked.

"What?"Sasha asked."What they did, Glenn and Maggie? Just asking if you could do that. If you're doing something as big as that... if that's living."Abraham replied.

"Could you?"Sasha asked."Yeah. I could. Now. Just so you know."Abraham replied.

"Bitch nuts."Abraham exclaimed."Putting together a red rover like that takes people. A lot of them."Eugene replied.

"Yeah, we keep driving, we get her there."Rick said."We will."Sasha replied."If we have to shove each and every one of them up their own asses."Abraham said.

"These tracks... they would indicate they not only have people, but some big-ass toys and capabilities."Eugene replied.

"What it indicates is we are neck-deep up shit creek with our mouths wide open."Abraham said.

"Thank you for this. For all of it. We're lucky you're here."Rick replied."I won't argue with that."Eugene said.

"Give us all your stuff. We'll probably have to kill one of you. That's just the way it is, but then we can start moving forward on business. All you have to do is listen."The Savior said.

"Yeah... that deal's not gonna work for us. Fact is, I was about to ask for all your stuff, only thinking I don't have to kill any of you. Any more of you."Rick replied."You want to make today your last day on Earth?"Rick asked.

"No, but that is a good thing to bring up. Think about it. What if it's the last day on Earth for you? For someone you love? What if that's true? Maybe you should be extra nice to those people in that RV, 'cause you never know..."Just like that. Be kind to each other. Like you said... like it was your last day on Earth."The Savior replied.

"You do the same."Rick said."He's someone who was with a whole lot of someones who wouldn't . You made it. Welcome to where you're going. We'll take your weapons."The Savior replied.

"We can talk about it..."Rick said."We're done talking. Time to 's yours, right?Yeah, it's yours. 's get her down and get you all on your to cover. Hold up. We got it. Sure, sure. Gonna need you on your !"The Savior shouts."Chop-chop."The Savior said."Come on. You got people to meet."Dwight replied.

"Maggie?On your knees!"Dwight ordered."All right! We got a full boat. Let's meet the man."The Savior said.

"Pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close. It's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon."Hi. You're Rick, right? I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few , you see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it's really very simple, so, even if you're stupid, which you may very well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes. Pay me your shit... or I will kill you. Today was career day. We invested in a lot, so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me. That's your job. Now, I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly will. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But the word is out. You are not safe. Not even close. In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want. And what I want is half your shit. And if that's too much, you can make, find, or steal more, and it'll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So, if someone... knocks on your door... you let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us and we will knock it down. You understand?What? No answer?You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you? I don't want to kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me. You can't do that if you're dead, now, can you? I'm not growing a garden. But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with. And for that, for that you're gonna pay. So, now... I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of ... This is Lucille, and she is awesome. All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the . Ugh, I gotta shave this . Yeah. You got a lot of our guns... Shit, kid, lighten up. At least cry a . You look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right right, listen. Don't any of you do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one's free. It's an emotional moment, I get , don't it? The moment you realize you don't know is your kid, right?This is definitely your kid."Negan said.

"Just stop this!"Rick shouted."Hey! Do not make me kill the little future serial killer. Don't make it easy on me. I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order."Negan replied.

"Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that."Negan said.

As Negan raises the bat to is coming up the road a large herd of walkers his lead by a vans coming up the road.

"Hey,Assholes we're crashing your little hoedown!"Jess the walkers are converging on the Saviors Rick and the others grab their guns opening fire on the Negan and Dwight were able to get away.

They gathered everything the dead Saviors it in the vehicles gathering the walkers to take back with the to place back in the secret location that Jess and Buck kept them.

"Come on we have to get Maggie checked out."Glenn said."And Sasha she's not looking to good."Abraham replied.

"Okay,let's have a look."Denise said."I'll check Sasha If that's alright with you."Hershel replied."Yeah,that's fine."Sasha replied.

"Have you been feeling light headed tired upset stomach?"Hershel asked."No not really why?"Sasha asked."Well Sasha,your in the early stages of pregnancy just like Maggie."Hershel replied.

"I'm pregnant?"Sasha asked."Yes dear,I ran the text twice to confirm."Hershel replied.

"Well I'll be damned,I made pancakes too."Abraham exclaimed."Well that's not all folks it looks like Michonne is too."Denise said.

"I'm what?"Michonne asked."Your pregnant Michonne."Denise replied."I've got to talk to Tyreese,he doesn't even know I'm engaged yet."Sasha said.

"Don't you worry sweetheart everything will be alright."Abraham replied."You ladies need to be careful so early in your pregnancies."Hershel warned.

"Sasha you alright?"Tyreese asked."Yeah,Ty I'm alright."We need to talk."Sasha replied.

"Okay let's talk."Tyreese said."First let me say,I love Sasha and I've asked her to marry she has agreed."We just left the clinic and Sasha is pregnant.I'm gonna talk to Father Gabriel and ask him to marry us as soon as would love to have your blessing."Abraham replied.

"Your a good man Abraham just take good care of my sister and my little neice or nephew."Tyreese said.

"Brother,I'll give any asshole a walker enima for the attempt."Abraham vowed.

"Welcome to the family Abraham."Tyreese replied."Hey,Father Sasha and I want to get married as soon as possible."Abraham said.

"Yeah,sure when ever your ready."Father Gabriel replied."I'm, thinking tomorrow actually."Abraham said.

"I'll get everything prepared."Father Gabriel replied."Thank you."Abraham went home finding Sasha sitting on the didn't hear Abraham come in.

"Hey,Sweetheart I talked to Father Gabriel tomorrow you and I will officially be husband and wife."Abraham said leaning in kissing her cheek.

"That's great Abraham."Sasha said wrapping her arms around held her close kissing her temple."I love you Sasha."Abraham replied.

"I love you too."Sasha said."We are gonna be just fine."Abraham replied."Tyreese took the news far better than I thought."Sasha said."Really how so?"Abraham asked.

"Well I'm guessing Dad must have had a talk with him before I was born and they knew I was going to be a girl because as far back as I can remember,he was always protecting me and teaching me anything about fighting he learned.I no boy's would dare ask me out unless they knew Tyreese and he knew them and they knew he would hurt them."Sasha laughed.

"Your old man knew how precious having a girl is. I mean not saying having a son is a bad thing,but a daughter for a man the first woman in his life is his mother the second is his wife the third is a they all play a part in shaping a man."Abraham replied.

"I'm scared Abraham this mess with the Saviors and Negan isn't going to just magically with three of us expecting we are going to have to be more careful."Sasha said.

"We have bigger numbers than he realizes sweetheart,Don't worry about it now tomorrow we are getting married."Abraham replied.

"Let's go to bed."Sasha walked upstairs feeling tired yet happy."Can't sleep?"Barb asked.

"I wasn't tired."Tyreese replied."What's on your mind?"Barb asked."I'm just,enjoying the night that's all."Tyreese replied.

"You should try to get some don't want to look like a walker."Barb teased.

"Oh,you got jokes I'd be as harmless as Judith."Tyreese replied."You're that way now,unless you get really pissed."Barb said.

As the new dawn loomed over the sleeping community of Alexandria relative silence and peace in the face of the dangers outside the walls seemed miles away at this moment.

Abraham slept with his arm wrapped firmly around Sasha as if protecting her even in sleep.

Sasha cuddled close to Abraham in her sleep which felt like the best sleep she could remember having since before everything changed.

It was like a dream she didn't want to wake a new dream emerged she was dreaming of herself with a baby bump and Abraham taking care of her keeping her from moving around to much.

As the sun rose over the wall bathing the little community in an angelic light.

"It's a beautiful morning."Shawn said."Yes it reminds me of morning's on the farm."Hershel replied."Today is going to be good,a bright spot in the crapfest that is our regular scheduled existence."Arnold said.

"We're alive aren't we?against all odds we we keep on doing 's important for Judith to grow up and survive as well as Maggie Sasha and Michonne's babies to be born."Lacy replied.

"You're right honey."Hershel the community was a buzz with life people being greeted by the most beautiful morning any of them could remember seeing.

"Good morning sweetheart,"Abraham greets."Morning Abraham."Sasha replied.

When they went down stairs they were greeted by the sight of breakfast waiting for them.

"Wow didn't expect this this morning."Abraham said."They want to take care,of everything so we don't worry."Abraham said.

Hand in hand they made there way to the Gabriel stood on the steps waiting.

"You look just like Mama,dressed up on Sundays."Tyreese said as he kissed Sasha's cheek."Thank you,Ty."Sasha replied.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the joining of two souls,Abraham and you Abraham take Sasha to be your lawfully wedded wife?"Father Gabriel asked.

"Hell yes,I do."Abraham replied."Do you Sasha take Abraham as your husband?"Father Gabriel asked.

"Yes,I do."Sasha replied."I now pronounce you man and may now kiss your bride."Father Gabriel said.

"Allow me to introduce for the first time Abraham and Sasha Ford."Father Gabriel erupted through out the church.A little reception was set up by the bond and the enjoyed the time with their family.

"Abraham what are you doing?"Sasha gasped out."I'm takin' my wife home."Abraham replied.

"Abraham your an idiot but you're my idiot."Sasha said."Always sweetheart always."Abraham replied.


End file.
